A Home in the Hills
A Home in the Hills ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto 2, die von Four Dragons Casino in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge 24px|right (im Büro des Four Dragons findet ein Casting statt. Die „Jury“ – hinter einem Tisch sitzend – besteht aus Carl „CJ“ Johnson, Wu Zi Mu und Kendl Johnson. Soeben gibt ein kleinwüchsiger Schwarzer seine „Fähigkeiten“ zum Besten) * Zwerg (singt):''' Ihr dürft den Kleinen nicht hassen, nur weil der ’nen großen Pimmel hat! * '''Kendl Johnson (stöhnt genervt):''' Der Nächste. * '''Carl „CJ“ Johnson: Danke. * Zwerg (sauer):''' Was? Danke? Wisst ihr, was für Eier man braucht, um hier zu stehen und so einen Song zu singen? Dazu gehört ein Riesenmumm. * '''Wu Zi Mu: Tut mir leid, wir suchen nur nach etwas Massentauglicherem. * Zwerg: Was könnte denn massentauglicher sein als ein Song wie „Klein aber fein“? Frauen reißen sich um mich und Männer wollen sein wie ich! Arschlöcher! (er macht eine obszöne Geste und geht) * Kendl (lacht):' Das ist doch wohl ein Witz, oder? ''(CJ steht auf) * '''CJ: Himmel, die Casino-Branche ist hart. Ich dachte, man müsste den Laden einfach nur aufmachen und Idioten das Geld aus der Tasche ziehen. * Wu Zi Mu: Schön wär’s. * Kendl: Weißt du, was? Das langweilt mich. Ich will hier Geschäfte machen und keine Zwerge casten. * Wu Zi Mu: Du meinst: kleinwüchsige Menschen. * Kendl: Ja, ja, sag ich doch. Warum schaffen wir es nicht, einen talentierten Typen aufzutreiben? * CJ: Das hab ich gehört. (er schaut auf und entdeckt Madd Dogg, der unbemerkt den Raum betreten hat) * CJ (erstaunt):''' Madd Dogg! * '''Madd Dogg: CJ! Ich bin trocken, Kumpel! (die beiden geben sich die Hand) * CJ: Das hört man gern. Hey, was läuft? Wieder bereit für die Bühne? * Madd Dogg: Eins nach dem anderen. Ich war fast soweit, aber, aber... * CJ: Aber was? * Madd Dogg (bestimmt):''' Ich will jetzt nach Hause, CJ. * '''CJ: Cool, ich bring dich hin. Wo ist „nach Hause“? * Madd Dogg: Meine Villa. * Kendl (abfällig):''' Ich hab davon gehört. Drogen, Sex, der ganze Scheiß. * '''Madd Dogg: Ja, du kennst sie – aber... * CJ: Yeah, yeah, ich war dort... äh... Ich mein... ich hab’s mal im Fernsehen gesehen. * Madd Dogg: Ja. * CJ: Nettes Häuschen. * Madd Dogg: Danke, Player. * CJ: Kein schlechter Ort, um uns wieder in LS niederzulassen und auf Sweet zu warten. Die Dinge voranzutreiben. Aus der Zwergenbranche rauszukommen. * Madd Dogg: Aber, CJ... komm schon, Mann... * CJ: Was denn? Ich hab dir das Leben gerettet, Mann! * Madd Dogg: Mein Haus ist nicht groß genug. Nur 19 Zimmer. Na okay, Mann, meine Villa wurde ja beschlagnahmt. * Wu Zi Mu: Die Steuerfahndung? * Madd Dogg: Nein, nicht ganz. * CJ: Wer dann? * Madd Dogg: Niemand. * CJ: Wer, Madd Dogg? * Madd Dogg: Big Poppa. * CJ (sauer):''' Big Poppa, der Drogendealer? Alter... du hast deine Multimillionendollar-Villa einem verdammten Dealer überlassen? * '''Madd Dogg: Ja, weißt du, so was passiert eben. Ich war, ich war... machtlos! * CJ (wütend):' Du verkommener Idiot! Wie viel Koks kann man eigentlich schnupfen? ''(CJ packt Madd Dogg bei den Schultern und schüttelt ihn) * '''Madd Dogg: Es ist nicht meine Schuld, CJ! * CJ: Mann, ich hätte dich springen lassen sollen! (er wendet sich zum Ausgang) * CJ: Kommt mit. Alle zusammen! Wir fahren ALLE nach Hause. (Madd Dogg, Kendl und Woozie folgen ihm... ...später: Eine riesige Andromada dröhnt über den Strip – ihr Ziel liegt südwärts. Vier Mitglieder der Mountain-Cloud-Boys-Triaden und CJ halten sich im Laderaum auf. CJs Handy klingelt) * CJ: Hallo. * Kendl: Hey, wie geht’s, Carl? * CJ: Hi, Kendl. Was läuft? * Kendl: Nichts. Ich wollte dir nur viel Glück wünschen. Wir fahren noch an der Werkstatt in San Fierro vorbei. Sehen dort mal nach dem Rechten, bevor wir zu euch nach Los Santos kommen. * CJ: Okay, cool. Pass auf dich auf. * Kendl: Mir passiert schon nichts, ich hab ja Cesar und Madd Dogg. Aber pass du auf dich auf. * CJ: Mach ich. Wir sehen uns in Los Santos. (er klappt sein Handy wieder zu) * CJ (zu einem der Triaden):''' Du und ich, wir gehen rein und säubern die Bude. * '''Triade: Gute Idee. Das Überraschungsmoment. * CJ: Dann können die anderen in Ruhe vorgehen! (es ist dunkel – zwei Triaden landen als Vorauskommando per Fallschirm auf Madd Doggs Villa, entzünden drei Leuchtsignale und erschießen schon mal einen der Vagos. In der Andromada macht sich das übrige Team startfertig) * Triade: Bist du schon mal gesprungen? * Triade 2: Ne. Du? * Triade: Ne. * Triade 2: Wenn wir landen, werden wir uns unbesiegbar fühlen! (der erste Chinese rennt los) * Triade: ICH BIN UNBESIEGBAR! (er stürzt sich aus der offenen Frachtluke – der zweite rennt hinterher) * Triade 2: Hey, warte! (er springt – der dritte folgt ihnen...) * Triade 3: WaaaHUUUUUUUU! (... und auch der vierte) * Triade 4: WaHIIIIIIIIII! (CJ stürzt sich hinterher) * CJ: WaaaHUUUUUUUU! (kurz darauf, das erste heftige Gefecht ist vorbei – CJ dringt mit den Triaden in die Villa ein) * Triade: Wir sind schwer in der Unterzahl, aber wenn alle einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, dann haben die keine Chance! (im nächsten Moment wird der Triade von versteckten Vagos erschossen) * Triade 2: Dreckskerle! LOS, AUF SIE! (sie haben einen breiten Korridor vor sich) * Triade 2: CJ, du säuberst den Korridor und wir die einzelnen Räume! (so wird es gemacht) * Triade 2: Okay, alles sauber hier! * Vagos 1: Verreckt, ihr Motherfucker, keiner von euch kommt lebend hier raus! * Triade 3: Raum sauber! * Triade 2: Der Raum hier ist sauber! * Triade 3: SAUBER! * Triade 2: Hier ist keiner drin! * Vagos 2: Ihr Hohlköpfe werdet hier verrecken! (sie gelangen in einen großen Innenraum – zur tiefer gelegenen Ebene mit Spielautomaten führt eine Treppe runter) * Triade 2: Geh du weiter, CJ, wir halten den Balkon! (CJ stürmt vor) * Vagos 3: Was bildest du dir ein – hier einzubrechen, hä? (Big Poppa taucht auf und flieht) * Big Poppa: Du hast dir das falsche Haus für einen Bruch ausgesucht! (CJ verfolgt ihn quer durch die Villa) * Big Poppa: Du weißt wohl nicht, mit wem du dich angelegt hast? Du vergreifst dich an meinen Sachen, in meinem Haus?! Dann vergreif ich mich an DIR! Mission miniatur|Die Andromada über dem Strip miniatur|Big Poppa auf der Flucht Versuche zunächst, gemeinsam mit den vier Mountain-Cloud-Boys-Triaden auf dem runden Heliport des Villendachs zu landen. Zieh die Reißleine deines Fallschirms nicht zu früh, dann dauert dein Gleitflug endlos lange. Zieh sie andererseits nicht zu spät, dann landest du östlich vor dem Anwesen und musst zu Fuß zum Flachdach mit dem Heli-Landeplatz rennen. Ein guter Zeitpunkt ist ungefähr zwei Sekunden nach dem Absprung. In jedem Fall musst du den Triaden kräftig beim Beseitigen der massenhaft anrückenden Vagos helfen bzw. das Dach sichern, bis drei weitere Triaden eintreffen, die auf jeden Fall am Leben bleiben müssen! Nutz die Feuerkraft deiner M4, die Vagos setzen SMGs ein. Nördlich des Heli-Landeplatzes, neben einem Klimaanlagen-Aufbau findest du – für den Notfall – eine frische Schutzweste. Tipp: Bevor die drei weiteren Triaden ankommen, kannst du das Dach und das Anwesen jederzeit verlassen. Begib dich auf einen Hügel in der Nähe der Villa, es gibt dort Stellen, an denen die Vagos nicht auf dich schießen können, du sie aber mit dem Scharfschützengewehr erwischst. Auf die Art kannst du Energie sparen und musst zurück auf dem Dach nur noch wenige erschießen, bis die Triaden ankommen. Es kann passieren, dass du vier Fahndungssterne erhältst, allerdings scheint die Polizei während dieser Mission komplett abgeschaltet zu sein, da weder Polizisten anrücken noch der Polizeihubschrauber auftaucht. Bevor die Triaden auftauchen, kannst du dich somit auch ohne Stress weiter von der Villa entfernen und gegebenenfalls auch woanders eine Schutzweste besorgen bzw. etwas essen. Wenn die Verstärkung eingetroffen ist und sämtliche Vagos erschossen wurden, geht es vom Dach runter und durch den Eingang im Norden ins Innere der äußerst geräumigen Villa. Kämpf dich kompromisslos voran und sei stets auf der Hut. Alle Flure und Zimmer stecken voller bewaffneter Feinde (manchmal tauchen allerdings auch unbewaffnete „Zivilisten“ auf). Die Verteidiger kommen auch von hinten! Schalte jeden aus, der sich dir in den Weg stellt, und suche nach Big Poppa! Im zweiten Korridorzimmer auf der linken Seite gibt es übrigens erneut eine Schutzweste und in der Küche auf der unteren Ebene ein Herz (hier liegt auch ein Nachtsichtgerät). Sobald du die Ebene mit den Spielautomaten verlässt, taucht Big Poppa auf und flieht. Du brauchst dich nicht anzustrengen – du kannst ihn weder erschießen noch einholen. Streck stattdessen seine Helfer nieder und folge ihm durchs Haus. Er verlässt die Villa grundsätzlich vor dir, springt in einen Phoenix und macht die Biege. Schnapp dir den parkenden rosa Windsor, gib Vollgas und häng dich an seine Stoßstange – verlierst du ihn, ist die Mission gescheitert! Er kurvt durch Mulholland und versucht, auf die Autobahn zu kommen. Hol ihn ein, geh längsseits und verpass ihm per Drive-by eine ordentliche Bleimenge. Sobald seine Karre brennt, hast du es geschafft (wenn man das seltene Auto bekommen will, sollte man ihn an ein Hindernis drängen und durch die Scheibe erschießen): Dir gehört Madd Doggs Bude! Man kann sich die Verfolgungsjagd auf Big Poppa sparen, indem man den „Alle Autos zerstören“-Cheat eingibt. Allerdings darf man den Cheat nicht in der Cutszene, wo Poppa in den Wagen steigt, einsetzen, da das Spiel sonst stecken bleibt. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn einer der nachkommenden Triaden ums Leben kommt oder Big Poppa mit dem Phoenix entkommt. Handy-Anruf Trivia * Während man sich in Madd Doggs Bude eine Schießerei mit den Vagos liefert, kann man verschiedene Passanten (wahrscheinlich Prostituierte) im Haus sehen. Eine von ihnen hat dasselbe Charaktermodell wie Denise Robinson (dies soll wohl darauf anspielen, dass sie es liebt, an gefährlichen Orten zu sein, wie in der Mission Burning Desire). * Falls man schneller auf das Dach kommt, als vom Spiel vorgesehen (beispielsweise durch einen schnellen Sturz zu Boden und späterem Eingeben des Jetpack-Cheats), kann man beobachten, dass die später auf dem Dach stehenden Vagos entweder aus dem Nichts erscheinen oder unverwundbar sind. Man kann sie erst töten, wenn die ersten Triaden auf dem Dach gelandet sind. en:A Home in the Hills es:A Home in the Hills pl:Dom na wzgórzach pt:A Home in the Hills ru:A Home in the Hills Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Four-Dragons-Casino-Missionen